


Ревность

by mnogabukv



Series: D59 [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama & Romance, Gen, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv
Summary: Д59, 1859. Ревность





	Ревность

Ямамото Такеши

***

-Так что можно сказать, что я способствовал возникновению ядовитой кулинарии моей сестры... - слышится из-за неплотно прикрытой двери негромкий хрипловатый голос Гокудеры, и Ямамото становится немного обидно, что он ушел домой так рано и все пропустил, весь рассказ его нового школьного друга о своем занимательном детстве в Италии.  
Он решает во что бы то ни стало проводить с этим замечательным итальянцем как можно больше времени, чтобы услышать все его столь же занимательные, как и он сам, истории самолично.  
Спустя некоторое время он понимает, что дело не в том, что он рано ушел, а в том, что Гокудера рассказывает о своей прошлой жизни одному только Тсуне. Если бы он не вернулся тогда назад, вспомнив, что забыл дома у Тсуны тетрадь с выполненным домашним заданием по, то еще долго не подозревал бы о том, что между Савадой и Гокудерой какие-то более близкие отношения.

 

Дино Каваллоне

***

 

\- Как-то я целый месяц питался собачьим кормом и кошачьими консервами, - со смехом говорит Гокудера и кидает в рот кусочек сухого кошачьего корма, который Кея аккуратно насыпает в миску Ури. Дино Каваллоне в это время на кухне пытается приготовить кофе, или чай из одноразовых пакетиков, или коктейль из этих двух компонентов, хоть что-нибудь, потому что в гостях у него помимо Хаято еще и его безответная любовь Хибари.  
Двери в его новой большой квартире повсюду сняты, по самой последней европейской моде, и поэтому он отчетливо слышит довольное урчание Гокудериной кошки, недовольное фырканье Хаято и хруст рассыпавшихся подушечек сухого корма.  
\- Ты больше никогда не возьмешь в рот эту гадость, - тихо, но угрожающе произносит Хибари, и Дино становится немного обидно: вроде бы они с Хаято давно знакомы, и соотечественники и вообще, он столько лет прожил с его сестрой под одной крышей, пока его тренировал Реборн, так что можно сказать, что они почти что дальние родственники, а Гокудера никогда ничего не рассказывал ему о своем прошлом. Только неподтвержденные слухи. Да и Хибари никогда не заботился так ни о ком из двуногих прямоходящих.  
Десятый Босс семьи Каваллоне задумывается на секунду, проливая с таким трудом заваренный каппучино, и осознает в себе новое до сих пор неизвестное чувство.  
Ревность.

2012-2014


End file.
